The present invention relates to a safety steering system of a motor vehicle, in particular, a passenger motor vehicle, which includes a steering column in which a steering shaft extends, and means for securing the steering column to a vehicle body, with the steering column including axially extending elongate slots having opposite end limiting edges, and spaced substantially linear limiting edges extending between the end limiting edges.
In order to meet the safety requirements of traffic codes of different countries with regard to the steering assemblies of motor vehicles, it is known to provide the steering shafts of the steering systems with so-called deformable elements which, upon impact of a driver on a steering wheel, yield under the action of impact forces to absorb the impact energy and thereby reduce the impact force acting on the driver.
Such a safety steering system is disclosed in German Utility Model No. 73 03 347. In the disclosed safety steering system, a deformable element is provided between the steering column and connecting elements for securing the steering column to the vehicle body. The deformable element is connected with the steering column and is formed of a corrugated tie strip from a flat steel.
The deformable element extends transverse to the longitudinal extent of the steering shaft or the steering column. The deformable element extends between connecting elements on opposite sides of the steering column, with the deformable element being secured to the steering column approximately at the middle of the steering column. The deformable element is secured between wing elements of the steering column and the vehicle body, with spacer sleeves being provided between undersides of the bolt heads and the vehicle body.
An object of the invention is to improve the known safety steering system so that it meets the safety requirements as precisely as possible.
Another object of the invention is to provide a safety steering system which would insure that impact forces, acting on a vehicle driver in case of an accident, would not exceed a magnitude predetermined by a traffic code.
A further object of the invention is to provide a safety steering system which would insure that the residual impact forces, which remain after the operation of the safety device, would not cause any more or less serious injury.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a safety steering system which would retain the safety characteristics unchanged during the entire useful life of the motor vehicle, without a need in maintenance of the safety device.